Rosario Vampire Universe-458 Project
by ArbyMaster458
Summary: A future spin-off of Naruto: Journey to Now - Days at UCLA(aka Act II), and a retelling of the anime/manga. There'll be some or many changes in the project, starting off with new characters, and some changes to Moka herself. Naruto will make frequent cameos in phone calls, mentions, and text messages. He'll make an appearance in Rosario Vampire II. Reviews, good or bad, are welcome
1. Luna Adolfo

Name: Luna Adolfo

Species: Werewolf(Beta Class)

Bio: Luna is a werewolf born into the Sicilian Mafia. Her mother was a werewolf while her father was a human. Her father and some of the members of the Sicilian Mafia homeschooled her and sent her off to Yōkai Academy so she can make friends and graduate and get a nice job, not wanting her to be part of the family business.

Appearance: Luna's of Italian and Japanese descent. She wears the Yōkai school uniform. Luna has olive skin and wears her brown hair in a casual updo long style. She also has a pair of wolf ears on her head. Luna's regular eye color is silver, but when she uses her Yōkai, her eyes glow a bright yellow. Her body measurements are 82-62-84.

Personality: Luna is generally expressionless, almost showing no emotions at all. She has the tendency to lose her clothes when transforming into her wolf form and doesn't seem bothered by walking around naked, stating that being naked makes her feel empowered. She shows a lot of loyalty towards Moka, due to her "Alpha Status." It is almost rare for her to smile.

Abilities: Luna can smell, see and hear far better than humans, and can heal quickly from most injuries. Luna's agility and speed is surprisingly better than Gin's, though not as good as Moka's. Her strength allows her to lift 10 tons, though it can be amplified by the use of the full moon, or if she's part of a pack(i.e. Moka's "pack"). She can also transform into an actual wolf. A unique ability of hers is the ability to cause drowsiness through the use of her claws. Though she's been homeschooled, she's surprisingly smart, ranking #9 on the examinations. Luna has been shown to be able to use some magic, mostly ones to dress up quickly and summon knives and ice picks. She has been trained in Jujitsu and Kickboxing by her Sicilian Mafia father.


	2. Eluria Jawhara

Name: Eluria Jawhara

Monster: Cyborg

Bio: An only daughter of a loving family of scientists, Eluria got into a car accident that severely injured her and killed her father. Her mother replaced some of her missing limbs and parts of her body with cybernetics to save her life. When the Israeli military wanted to use her as a weapon, she and her mother moved to Japan, where she met EDF Director Kiyo Tsukamoto, who promised to keep her and Eluria safe as long as she worked for them. Once Eluria turned 15, her mother sent Eluria to Yōkai Academy to learn and get her degree.

Appearance: Eluria is an attractive blonde Israeli girl with soft and wavy shoulder length hair. She wears the Yōkai school uniform. Her eye color is brown, Her body measurements are 79-56-82. The left side of her head, her right arm, and her legs are cybernetic, hidden under synthetic skin.

Personality: Eluria is mostly seen as a kind person who's willing to put herself in danger in order to help others. She doesn't like people who act rude, don't have any table manners or shame. She also has a rare tendency to hug people really hard when she's happy.

Abilities: As a cyborg, she has an assortment of gadgets and abilities in her disposal. Her left cybernetic eye has normal, x-ray, thermal, and night vision capabilities. It can also identify people and shoot a concentrated beam of energy. Her right arm can transform into any weapon she wants(Guns, Chainsaws, etc.), stretch up to 250', and absorb electricity from almost any mechanical device and discharge it with lethal force or enhance her strength with it. Eluria's cybernetic legs allow her to run at the maximum speed of 270 mph and jump great distances. Eluria has an IQ of 190, making her a genius.


	3. Ace Shuzen

Note: Making Ace came into mind after going to the Rosario + Vampire Wiki and finding his name on Moka's personal status, under relatives. He was shown as an adoptive brother. I was like, " No way is that character real at all." So when I decided to do my own version of Rosario + Vampire in the future, I decided to bring the character to life as her brother.

Name: Ace Shuzen

Monster: Shinso Vampire

Bio: The oldest child and only son born from the Shuzen family, Ace changed his name to the one he's currently using, due to his real name being stupid. He left the Shuzen Family Estate with Akasha and Moka when they were young. He graduated from a human college at the age of 20 with a professional degree in architecture. He then found work as a successful architect, and started dating a swimsuit model. After hearing about the incident with Lilith's Mirror and Fairy Tale going after Moka, Ace uses his rare ability to make a perfect clone of himself in order to not miss work and go help his younger sister Moka in any way he can as well as make sure she doesn't date anyone he doesn't approve of. At one point he met Naruto when Moka was studying in California.

Appearance: Ace is an attractive young adult with an athletic build and jet black hair styled short, straight, and casual. Ace's eye color is a dark red. He is also three inches taller than Gin.

Personality: Ace is a kind, loving, and generous person at heart, mostly towards his sisters, his boss, employees who work for him and his company, and his girlfriend. Otherwise, his personality is that of an overprotective brother, not liking anyone who dates any of his sisters without his permission. He's been known to intimidate people due to his size, and throw people who are after or dating his sister, perverts, or enemies, really high up into the sky(one time he threw Naruto really high into the sky), which has become his habit.

Abilities: Ace is faster, stronger and more durable than any of his sisters, with the exception of his father. His regenerative abilities are almost instantaneous, allowing him to fight longer. Moka states that when he's serious, he's someone you shouldn't piss off. Ace can detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping him find hidden enemies. When Ace throws an enemy, he stores some of his energy into him/her, causing their bodies to feel heavy and send them falling down, causing enormous damage or death. Ace's movement speed is instantaneous, making it look like he teleported. His musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human or monster. Moka once claimed that he got hit by a meteor and survived with no injuries. Through his fangs, Ace can physically inject his blood into another person. Not only will the host regenerate any wound on his or her body, but he/she may temporarily transform into a vampire gaining the increased strength and speed that comes with it. Ace's Wealth Of Power allows him to create a perfect clone of himself. By mixing spirit energy into his own blood and controlling it at will, Ace can transform it into solid matter and mold it into anything he desires, which mostly involves cannonballs, swords, boxing gloves, or a jet black steel suit of armor that covers his whole body.


	4. Yakeru

Rosario + Vampire Character Idea #4

Name: Yakeru

Monster: Monster-Made Clone of Naruto

Bio: Having a partnership with UltraTech, the organization known as Fairy Tale easily got the blood samples taken from Naruto's(Black Rider) fight with Proto-Fulgore. Finding the unknown properties in his blood unique, Fairy Tale decided to clone Naruto in order to create the ultimate warrior. Though they were successful in creating a perfect clone of him, they couldn't clone all of his powers, so they gave him some powers of a flame demon and a healing factor to compensate for it.

Appearance: Yakeru is an exact copy of Naruto, the only difference is that his hair's combed down rather than spiky. When he uses his burning powers, his eyes go from blue to red, His attire consists of a red t-shirt, ripped jeans, motorcycle shoes, and a sleeveless black leather hooded jacket. He also has a long chain wrapped around his right arm, which he can use as a melee weapon. When he's on his motorcycle, he wears a Duke Matte Black Full Face Motorcycle Helmet.

Personality: Yakeru is extremely loyal to Fairy Tale, doing whatever they tell him to do without hesitation. He is cold and cruel, and will play with people's feelings, mostly Moka's. He also likes to torture and interrogate people.

Abilities: Yakeru has amazing speed and strength, being able to match Moka's strength and Kurumu's speed, though he's not as fast and strong as Naruto. Like Naruto, he has all of Naruto's fighting styles and skills, making him deadly at close quarters. He's also capable of handling any weapon. Yakeru's healing factor allows him to heal from most injuries in a few seconds or minutes. His most deadliest power is the ability to heat up, burn, or melt anything he touches. He can use this power to empower his chain. Yakeru can also teleport short distances.


	5. Seishin Tamashi

Name: Seishin Tamashi

Monster: Incubus

Bio: One of Fairy Tale's strongest members, as well as its top ladies' man, Seishin is partnered up with Yakeru on a lot of jobs that involve getting other monsters to join their cause, and to keep an eye on the clone.

Appearance: Seishin is a Japanese male in his 20s with an athletic build, spiky red hair, and bright yellow eyes. When he unleashes his power, he sprouts a pair of wings on his back, and a tail. He's the same height as Yakeru.

Personality: Seishin is pretty laid back, usually having Yakeru do most of the fighting while he goes on his phone. He finds it ungentlemanly to hit a girl, which puts him at odds with Yakeru, who has no problem with it. He loves having many sexual moments with women, due to being an incubus.

Abilities: Like all incubi, Seishin has wings that allow him to fly. His strength allows him to lift 20 tons. Though he has the ability to charm/allure women, he rarely uses it, preferring to use his good looks and charisma. Seishin's an accomplished swordsman, being able to wield three swords for fencing in combat, one in each hand, and a third one with his tail.


	6. Kuragari Amaya

Name: Kuragari Amaya

Monster: Sorceress

Bio: Originally an orphaned young girl raised by a family of thieves and knight killers who thought that she was too soft to do anything bad, Kuragari ran away from her family went to look for the sorceress Morgan le Fay herself, in order to train under her and become an evil sorceress like her. Though she has burnt villages to the ground, she would feel bad after and fix the damages she's done, something that gives her a scolding from Morgan herself. She has also never killed anyone. In the Present Era, Kuragari, still alive, easily takes Fairy Tale's offer to join them in order to prove to Morgan that she's bad to the core. She has fought Naruto at one point, during his return to Konoha, but lost.

Appearance: Kuragari has been alive for a long time, taking the appearance of a 17-year old Japanese girl. She has white hair that reaches down to her waist. Her attire consists of a Japanese Kimono that exposes her cleavage.

Personality: Kuragari has a very bubbly and slightly childish nature. She easily gets lost, prompting someone to help her with directions. Though she likes to destroy things, she is known to feel bad about it very quickly. Kuragari hates it when people call her nice or soft. Kuragari has a lot of respect for her master, seeing her as a mother figure, something Morgan herself admits. She has strong feelings for Yakeru, agreeing to go on missions as long as he's going on them, something that annoys him. Kuragari gets turned on by the amount of badass Yakeru does. She also has no idea on how technology works. Kuragari has a fear of spiders, slimy and wriggly things, and Naruto himself.

Abilities: Kuragari is a powerful sorceress, possessing powerful Earth, Darkness, Summoning, and Sealing Magic. She has a long life span, something achieved through the use of alchemy and various magical incantations. Kuragari has a wide knowledge of various types of magic.


	7. Taro Yamada

Name: Taro Yamada

Monster: Minotaur

Bio: One of Fairy Tale's strongest and ruthless enforcer/assassin, Taro has killed several of Fairy Tale's enemies, one of them being Fang Fang's good friends, whom he cannibalized.

Appearance: Taro is an eight-foot tall Japanese-Russian man who's seen wearing a tuxedo most of the time. When fighting, he wears a tank top with the words "Next Meal?" written on it in Kanji, and blue jeans. When he transforms, his head turns into a bull's, and his muscles get bigger.

Personality: Taro is an expressionless man who enjoys devouring the flesh of living people. He knows no mercy, no fear, or pain. Taro respects people who are strong. If he beats a worthy opponent, he doesn't eat their body, seeing it as dishonorable.

Abilities: Taro is a very strong man without using his powers, being able to break bones and solid concrete with his bare hands. When he uses his powers, his strength allows him to lift up to 40 tons. He's also been known to be unstoppable, once he's mobile. Taro has a high tolerance to pain, being cut, stabbed and shot at multiple times without flinching. When injured, Taro can heal by eating. He has been trained in Sambo fighting.


	8. Contagion

Name: Contagion

Monster: A hivemind made up of the Marburg Virus, Ebola Virus, and Hantavirus

Bio: One of Fairy Tale's most successful experiments, Contagion serves as their loyal weapon, only being sent when a tough situation calls for it.

Appearance: Contagion has a human shaped body made up of a cloud of the Marburg, Ebola, and Hantavirus. It has yellow glowing eyes that intimidates those who are not ready to face Fairy Tale's lethal weapon. It also sports a ragged brown cloak, which is an extension of its body.

Personality: Contagion has no personality at all. It asks no questions, and it speaks no words.

Abilities: Being made of three deadly viruses, it can kill a human or a weak monster by just one touch. If infecting a stronger monster, it can take hours or days, even months for its touch to kill it. Contagion can also create an area of effect around it that can infect others and either kill them or control them. It can't infect Yuki-onna, fire-related monsters, or people protected by a powerful amount of demon energy for reasons unexplained. For fast travels, Contagion can destabilize itself and become a swarm of viruses for flight, and then reform itself when it wants to. The only way to hurt it is if an opponent infuses their own attacks with (strong) monster energy or if an opponent is a mage, they can hurt it with flame or ice spells.


End file.
